Bed of Roses
by Krys Xanthina
Summary: ROMY! 2nd half of BOR now up, PLUS my Song-Fic List, and explanation! PG for some of my language in the aN at the end.
1. BoR

**"Bed Of Roses"**

**((sorry, another semi-angst, but im sure you can see where this is leading… ROMY… runs alongside "million miles away" Accents go dodgy in places. R&R!! PLEASE!!))**  
  


Remy LeBeau yawn as he sat at his kitchen table, just listening to the radio, not really paying attention until 'Bed Of Roses' by Bon Jovi came on. He loved this song… Rogue had loved Bon Jovi come to think of it. That was terrible. He thought of her everytime he did something. He wondered if she'd approve of what he did before he did it, even though she wasn't there.

Sitting alone, he sung along to the lyrics quietly. 

  
"**_~Sitting here wasted and wounded   
at this old piano   
Trying hard to capture   
the moment this morning I don't know   
'Cause a bottle of vodka   
is still lodged in my head   
And some blond gave me nightmares   
I think she's still in my bed   
As I dream about movies   
they won't make of me when I'm dead~"_**

He smiled slightly. Yeah, that blonde was still in his bed, and she didn't belong there. Damn Belladonna… (A/N: I think shes blonde… Forgive me if she aint…) She HAD to go and ruin everything. And to top it all off, the kid probably wasn't even his… if Jean-Luc hadn't brought him up as a Gentleman, he woulda left Belladonna, even now, while she was pregnant. He was obliged to stay and find out if it was his. Mind you, if it wasn't, he could divorce her, finally… Then he and Rogue would be free…

…IF Rogue ever wanted to speak to him again of course.   
  
"**_~With an ironclad fist I wake up and   
French kiss the morning   
While some marching band keeps   
its own beat in my head   
While we're talking   
About all of the things that I long to believe   
About love and the truth and   
what you mean to me   
And the truth is baby you're all that I need~"_**

"An need y' I do _Chere…" he sighed. He'd drank more than ever since he left, waking up with pounding hangovers, only cured by more of the stuff that had caused it. He has to face facts.... Amee had told him so last week.... Or was it Louisa? Or Jessika? For all he remembered, it could have been any one of the faceless girls he had over the past.... well, since he left. "Remy need t' stop t'inkin' 'bout d' _belle femme_ he daft 'nuf t' leave b'hind. An' all dis fer de 'onour of de _famille_...." he winced. "Why di'n't dis 'appen t' Henri?" Closing his eyes once again, he let the words wash over him, them being too true, and too close to his heart for him to sing.  
**_  
~I want to lay you on a bed of roses   
For tonight I sleep on a bed on nails   
I want to be just as close as the Holy Ghost is   
And lay you down on bed of roses~_**_

"I keep m' promise _Chere__, one day.... Gambit al'as keeps promises.... He come back fer y'." He didn't even realise he was talking to himself, until he heard Belladonna's voice from the doorway. _

"Now Remy, I hope y' aint talkin' 'bout one o' y' girlfriends...." She smirked coldly. "Y' know what Jean-Luc _et_ Julien do t' y' if y' be untrue t' me. 'onour o' de _Famille indeed." Her laughter was like breaking glass, and it grated on his nerves just as much. She had him right where she wanted him, and he knew it, and hated every second of it.  
**_  
~Well I'm so far away   
That each step that I take is on my way home   
A king's ransom in dimes I'd given each night   
Just to see through this payphone   
Still I run out of time   
Or it's hard to get through   
Till the bird on the wire flies me back to you~  
  
_**_

"G' back t' bed Bella, Remy be up soon. Y' get some rest. Don' wan' y' 'urtin' de _petite une." He chided softly, watching her back up the stairs, switching his attention back to Rogue, back to the Radio, and back to Bon Jovi._

**_~I'll just close my eyes and whisper,   
baby blind love is true~_**

He smiled. He couldn't see Rogue, he didn't have a picture of her, and he still loved her. Not out-of-sight-out-of-mind. So was this it? The REAL thing? 

"_Non_, Remy, don' be stupid. Gambit don' fall in love.... do he?"  he whispered, half afraid of the response, half-afraid Belladonna might hear him. "Remy can' fall in love.... not wi' _Chere_, not at de momen'.... Too complicat'd. _N'est__ ce possible.... c'est?"_ Taking his cards out of his pocket, he thought on it for a moment, not concentrating, and dropping a card. It flipped over as it landed on the table, and he raised his eyebrow. The Queen of Hearts. "Remy t'ought he gave y' t' his _Chere__...." He frowned slightly, looking at it for a moment, then sliding it back in the deck, shuffling again. This time, he turned the top card over on the table, for a game of solitaire, and there she was again. The Queen of Hearts. He frowned more, then chastised the card. __"Chere, Remy know y' like 'im, but y' don' have t' keep lookin'." He idly flipped the next card over, which landed at her 'feet'. HIS card.... the King of Hearts. "Look _Chere___. We meant t' be t'gether.... Don' like de way dis looks t'ough." He moved the King so it was next to her, her overlapping him slightly. "Dere! Remy's Queen in his arms. De way it should be _Chere___."  _

**_  
~I want to lay you down on a bed of roses   
For tonite I sleep on a bed on nails   
I want to be just as close as the Holy Ghost is   
And lay you down on bed of roses~_**  
  


He reached for his bottle of Whiskey, his best friend at the moment, only to find him unable to drink.... or rather, for the first time in ages, he didn't want one. Then he noticed the Queen once again. 

"Y' lookin' at m'?" He questioned it softly, smiling, reaching for his cigarette packet instead, lighting it and taking a drag, his eyes falling on the Queen who seemed to be looking as though she was displeased. "'S okay _Chere__, 'S just de one.... aint gon' kill Gambit.... He comin' back.." After a minute of trying to convince a playing card he wasn't going to die of cancer from smoking, he stubbed it out. "Happy?" He stuck his tongue out at the card, then realised what he was doing. _

  
**_~The hotel bar hangover whiskey's gone dry   
The barkeeper's wig's crooked   
And she's giving me the eye   
I might have said yeah   
But I laughed so hard I think I died~  
  
_**

"Y' crackin' up. Y' talkin' t' a card an' stickin' y' tongue out at it...." He grinned. "Y' know Rogue have some sharper comment dan dis card do.... Look bett'r too." He moved over to the window and looked out, whispering to the night air. "_Je__ t'aime Rogue." _

  
**_~When you close your eyes   
Know I'll be thinking about you   
While my mistress she calls me   
To stand in her spotlight again   
Tonight I won't be alone   
But you know that don't   
Mean I'm not lonely I've got nothing to prove   
For it's you that I'd die to defend~_**

"REMY!" Belladonna's voice came down the stairs, obvious that she was tired of waiting for him already.

"Comin'." He sighed, making his way up the stairs, stopping to kiss his fingertip and place it on Rogue's card. It made him feel a little better, knowing he had something that reminded him of her so much. Half-way up the stairs he smiled. Rogue would always be special to him. Sure, she might not be able to touch sometimes, but she was twice the woman Belladonna was. Hell, three times. And he was Rogues.... for as long as she wanted him, and even when she didn't.   
  
**_~I want to lay you down on a bed of roses   
For tonight I sleep on a bed on nails   
I want to be just as close as the Holy Ghost is   
And lay you down on bed of roses~_**


	2. Te bebe

**_A/N_**: _This is gonna get pretty confusing, pretty fast. As "Bed of Roses" is Remy's POV, and "Million Miles Away" is Rogues, I'm going to be updating them both, but keeping the two separate, so I don't get confused. When I'm done, they'll probably go into one story, Its just easier for me to keep them separate for now.... What can I say? I love to confuse people. And I'm sorry for the jumpy-ness. _

_Anywho__,__ Reviews!_

**_Star-of-Chaos_**_ – Thanks a bunch! It just seemed..... fitting, really, y'know? _

**_ishandahalf_****__**_– Heh, shoulda known you'd revoew! Lol, I love you really. Aint you normally against my Romy Depressingness? There'll be fluff in later chapters, I promise.... Spiffy though? *giggles* Aint heard that word in years! Yay! Gold stars! Yay, Bunnies on crack! Wohoo! _

**_Abaiisiia_****_ – _**_Umm.... Hi again! Sorta. BoR runs alongside MMA, as I explained above. Thanks, I try. I prefer __St John__ and Pietro myself, but Cajun's are ALWAYS good. Umm.... im gonna sound stupid.... Kid? IS what kid Remy? Hold it a sec.... ill check. Oh, BellaDonna's kid! Hell no it aint Remy's! I aint that evil, plus, I hate her, and shes a whore. So no. _

_And the moral of this story's first chapter is: Cards are real people and talking to them isn't unusual. _

**~*~*~ Te Bébé ~*~*~**

Having woken early, with a slight headache, Remy LeBeau made his way down stairs, careful not to disturb Belladonna, and softly clicked the kettle on. He needed coffee, and bad. As she turned back to the table, there she was.... again.... The Queen of Hearts. 

"_Chere_...." He groaned quietly. "Y' got stop followin' Remy 'round. He love y' an' all, but BellaDonna not b' pleased, an' Remy gotta keep 'er 'appy, so he can come back t' y' Chere." 

He jumped a foot at the slightest knock on the door, opening it quickly so Bella didn't awaken. 

"'Enri? Quoi est-il?"  ((Henri, What is it?))

"Y' got a job mon frere. Don' mess dis 'ne up." He stated coldly, before moving away. 

Remy rolled his eyes and closed the door as his adopted brother walked away. Things wouldn't be perfect, but they'd be good again. Maybe. If he did this right.

~*~*~

Later that night, Remy was running from the guards. BellaDonna had tipped them off just to teach him a lesson, and now he was running across the rooftops. He skidded to a stop as the Queen of Hearts fell from his pocket. Casting a quick look about, he ducked down to get her, to have a bullet embed itself in the stone wall where his head was supposed to be.

"T'anks Chere. Remy owe y'." Sliding her back in his pocket, he carried on his way, the jewel safely tucked away in a pocket.

~*~*~

After giving the jewel to Jean-Luc, Remy had returned home to find BellaDonna had packed her bags and left, leaving a note for him.

Remy,

  Vous faites ne aime pas moi. Y' love her. Dat one y' left b'hind. Nice o' y' Remy. Leave deux femmes. Les bébé c'est ne pas tiens. C'est 'Enri's. I don' love y'. 

Je jamais ont fait.

Adieu.

Belladonna.

**_TRANSLATION._****__**

_Remy,_

_  You don't love me. Y' love her. Dat one y' left b'hind. Nice o' y' Remy. Leave two girls. The baby isn't yours. It's Henri's. I don' love y'._

_I never did._

_Goodbye._

_Belladonna.___

**_END_**

****

Remy blinked a few times after reading the letter, before a huge grin broke over his face. Running inside, he grabbed a few possessions along with his keys, and jumped on the bike. He HAD to get back to Rogue. Bella was a nightmare, but She'd left him. Hopefully, no strings. 

Firing up his baby, he stroked his hand over the black paint lovingly, tucking the Queen of hearts where she would be quite safe, before he set off, at well over 100mph. He had to get back to Rogue. 

Hopefully, She'd forgive him.

**_A/N: _**_Yeah, I know, short. But I had to get this finished. I wanted Remy to go back home! :D. _

_Okay, I sorta figured out my song-fics. This is sorta how it goes._

_"Iris"_

_"LackLuster"_

_..... Yep, im missing the one where he leaves.... lol.... _

_"Solitude"_

_"Million Miles Away"_

_"Bed of Roses" Ch.1 & 2_

_....insert lots of fluff here...._

_"Anything For You"_

_"The Lover After Me", "Irresistable" & "Missing"_

_Are all separate ROMY one-shots._

_"Breathe No More" & "Perfect?" _

_Are separate, Jean Song-Fics.... Jott and a screwed up Jott._

_"Cant Believe In You Anymore" _

_Betsy-Warren Screwed up Song-fic.___

_Would ya believe I have a load more that I've started and not finished yet? Including:_

**_"Hot Summer Night"_**_ by Meatloaf (TWICE apparently.... )_

**_"Welcome To The Cruel World"_**_ by Ben Harper_

**_"Red Blooded Woman"_**_ by Kylie_

**_"Have You Ever Really Loved A Woman"_**_ by Bryan Adams_

**_"Two Outta Three Aint Bad"_**_ by Meatloaf_

**_"As The _****_World_********_Falls_****_ Down"_**_ by David Bowie_

**_"Dead Ringer For Love"_**_ by Meatloaf_

**_"How Did I Fall In Love With You"_**_ by.... actually, I'm not sure. _

**_"I Won't Say I'm In Love"_**_ by Disney (From Hercules Movie)_

**_"_****_Paradise_****_ By The Dashboard Light"_**_ by Meatloaf_

**_"Understanding"_**_ by Evanescence_

_Gosh.... I'm gonna be busy.... Brownie points to anyone who can guess who stars in "Hot Summer Night".... Heres a clue.... Listen to the spoken Intro._


End file.
